fairy_fencer_ffandomcom-20200213-history
Apollonius
Apollonius is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Dolfa, a Fencer. A lone swordsman who walks the warrior`s path. Extremely stoic, he only pursues the refinement of his swordplay. Therefore, he prefers fighting formidable enemies. He has a little sister named Emily. Appearance Apollonius, brandishing a serious, stoic look on his face beneath his long, black bangs, wears a flashy waist coat, that of which is purple, black, and pink, with gold trimmings. His central chest is adorned with buttons on either side of a pink zipper, leading down to a waist high belt with a metallic buckle. The belt has two straps, one on each hip, hanging from front to back on either side of the buckle. His boots are metallic, with a matte finish on the shin guards and pink trimmings. Personality Honorable is the best term to describe Apollonius. He is perfectly willing to fight to the death, and just as willing to die a warriors death. His personal feeling are often put aside for the sake of his mission, but he will yield his honor when his sister Emily is involved, so as to not have her suffer. He has poor opinions of Dorfa's less savory tactics, and utterly despises Zenke for his cruel and hedonistic lifestyle. Story He is first seen with Hanagata and Marianna, discussing about how Zenke was defeated after Paiga reported it. He is intrigued by the fact that someone could defeat "someone as strong as Zenke" and decides to fight Fang. Afterwards he is seen at Zawaza Plains with Paiga guarding the Fury there and fights Fang when he arrives. After fighting, Apollonius is defeated and dies. After Fang travels back in time, Apollonius is once again seen at Zawaza Plains guarding the Fury but without Paiga. Fang defeats him but doesn't want to kill him after meeting Emily who says she will avenge her brother's death but is attacked by an alternate Sherman. He almosts dies but is revived by the medicine found in Emily's amulet which was given to Fang in the original timeline. He fights Fang once again but after losing again, decides to finally join Fang. Fairy Fencer F ADVENT DARK FORCE Vile God Route In the alternate timeline, it was revealed that Apollonius, like Ethel, has left Dorfa, albeit for a different reason: to further hone his swordsmanship. Many of Dorfa's soldiers attempted to fight him to bring him back, but were no match for his strength, leading the company to give up on the chase. He was seen again in Kravisse Cave, after Sherman and Eryn received info from Lola of a "grim-faced Fencer wearing dark clothes", whom they thought it could be Fang. Apollonius challenged Sherman to a fight, but was eventually defeated. Wanting to die with honor, he asked Sherman to kill him, but the latter refused, stating that he must live for the sake of his training, if he wants to master the secrets of the blade. Moved by Sherman's words, Apollonius saw that he himself cared about nothing but strength, and decided to join Sherman. Evil Goddess Route Emily took Fang to her house to meet up with Apollonius, after he told her that he was an acquaintance of her brother. After Emily told her brother that she have not sold any flowers today, he lashed out, demanding Emily to sell more, frightening her. Fang then told him to stop, and asked him of what happened since the last time he saw him. Apollonius did not recognize Fang, and asked Emily why she brought Fang to his place. Fang told Apollonius that he knew that the latter once worked for Dorfa, to which Apollonius recognized the long forgotten corporation. He revealed that ever since Dorfa was taken down by the Septerion Club, he simply grew tired of devoting himself to his sword, and was burdened by the heavy debt. He was encouraged by the Septerion Club to join the organization, only on the condition that he bought their overpriced wine. Apollonius was pressured into choosing to buy the wine or get sent to the camp, and he decided to buy their wine so he would remain alive to keep Emily fed. However, no matter what Apollonius did for them, his debt only kept increasing, and before long, he found himself to drink their wine, turning himself into an alcoholic in the process. Apollonius asked Fang to hire him, begging him that he would accept the smallest amount of gold, so he can buy his next drink. However, Fang declined, seeing that Apollonius is now a drunkard and is nothing but “a shadow of the swordsman who once stood as Dorfa’s strongest warrior”. Before leaving, Fang told the swordsman his name, and his purpose of visiting Apollonius was to get him to remember his name. Later on, Harley came to visit Apollonius on Fang's behalf. She was tasked to deliver the amulet that Fang received from Emily in the past timeline. She told Apollonius of how he himself got killed by Fang in the past timeline and how Emily ran into Fang without realizing that he is her brother's killer, and gave Fang the amulet. Harley questioned whether Apollonius understand the feelings that live in the amulet and how the past affected Fang. She gave him the amulet, hoping that the medicinal content will help sober him up. After Harley successfully synthesizes the antidote for the Septerion Club's wine, she sent Bahus to deliver the antidote. Bahus later mentioned that he gave the antidote to Emily in hopes that she will send it to Apollonius, who was away from the house earlier to take a walk. As the party entered the Septerion Club's headquarters, Fang encountered Apollonius who appeared to have made a full recovery from his alcoholism. Apollonius has been waiting for Fang, after Junown told him that Fang would arrive eventually. Being glad that Apollonius is alive and well, Fang asked if Apollonius is here to join, but Apollonius responded with a swing of his sword, almost hitting Fang, much to his surprise. Earlier on, Apollonius found out that Fang killed him, giving him a feeling of nostalgic exhilaration, and his once lost desire for strength returned. He commanded Fang to draw his sword, refusing that he would ever lose to Fang in this world or any other world. Knowing that words are meaningless to Apollonius and wanting to pass through, Fang accepted his challenge and eventually defeated him. After his defeat, Apollonius stated that he lost to Fang yet again, revealing that Apollonius has indeed remembered everything in the past timeline; ever since Fang came to see Apollonius, faint fragments of memories returned to him, and he saw a figure of the lone fencer who defeated him. Fang commented on how it took long enough for Apollonius to remember and helps him up, figuring out that Apollonius is not too injured to team up with him to take down the Septerion Club altogether. However, Apollonius apologized that he will not be able to join Fang and starts to cough out blood. Astonished by the swordsman's weak health, Fang asked why Apollonius was coughing out blood, as the latter was not beaten up horribly in battle. Harley found out quickly that Apollonius did not drink the antidote at all. Apollonius replied that he cannot indulge himself to drink up the antidote if he wanted to reach the summit of his path as a warrior. Knowing that it is not too late, Fang told Apollonius to drink up the antidote, but Apollonius revealed that he threw it away after Emily gave it to him, as he hold no regret after finding his way back to the path. Fang refused to accept the revelation, not wanting to repeat the past, and thinking that Emily will hate him again for killing her brother. Nevertheless, Apollonius told Fang that Emily is glad that Fang cared for him, and if she is going to hate anyone, it would be her brother. He requested Fang to tell her that he is sorry before he succumbs to the alcohol and dies, causing Fang to grieve for the death of the fallen warrior. As Eryn comforted Fang, he figured out that his fate is inevitable because this was how Apollonius wanted it to end. Fang apologized to Apollonius that he cannot give him a proper burial and promises to come back for him after he destroys the Septerion Club. Trivia * Apollonius, along with Lola, are the two optional playable characters that requires certain conditions to join the party. * Harley, Marianna and Apollonius have the same age, 24. * Apollonius has the high STR of all party members, beating the second highest Pippin by over 500 points at level 999. * Apollonius is the only character who is playable in the Goddess route and Vile God route, but not in the Evil Goddess route. Noie replaces Apollonius's role a darkness-elemental character. * In the Vile God Route, a running gag involves people in town square to mistake Apollonius or Fang for a suspicious-looking Fencer with a dark clothing and a sour look on his face, leading the two to quarrel over their own looks. Category:Male characters Category:Fencers Category:Apollonius Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists